1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keystroke apparatus for an optical disk drive, and more particularly to a keystroke apparatus for an optical disk drive that operates an optical disk drive conveniently.
2. Background of the Invention
An optical disk drive is an important component in a computer system for copying data, playing movies and dealing with data. Such optical disk drives may be, for instance, CD-ROM/DVD-ROM drives, CD-RW/DVD-RW drives or other similar devices. Service life of an optical disk drive has relations to quality of an optical disk drive, safe use and good maintenance of computer users. As for quality of the optical disk drive, computer users have no measure to control. However, safe use and good maintenance are two effective methods to improve service life of an optical disk drive for computer users.
A conventional keystroke apparatus is directly disposed on an optical disk drive. Referring to FIG. 7, a keystroke 4 of an optical disk drive 1 is exposed outside. A gap may be formed between a mating hole 3 of a front panel 2 of the optical disk drive 1 and the keystroke 4. Thus, dust may enter easily into the optical disk drive 1 to cause reduction of service life of the optical disk drive 1. In addition, before a tray 5 of the optical disk drive 1 enters into the optical disk drive 1, it is inconvenient to press the keystroke 4 below the tray 5. Sometimes, the tray 5 may be damaged accidentally. Understandably, some attempts have been taken to introduce a keystroke apparatus for operating an optical disk drive conveniently.
What is needed, therefore, is a keystroke apparatus for an optical disk drive operating an optical disk drive conveniently.